Broken Vow
by sweetandlow1012
Summary: Tugging and twisting slightly I removed the jewelry I had sworn to wear till death do us part. I knew at that moment that they would never return to their once rightful place.


Broken Vow – A Tony & Pepper Fanfiction

A/N: Reader beware, I'm in a very depressed mood lately so Tony and Pepper will suffer as a result. Please cheer me up with some reviews and I will give them the happy ending they deserve.

"Pepper, stop! Please!" Tony hollered at me as I walked at a steady pace across the living room bags in hand. This room that always held certain warmth for me despite the marble floors, but now felt now like a mausoleum, bitter cold and lifeless.

"Virginia, I'm begging you! Don't leave me," Tony's voice was strangled and broken now.

At this I stopped in my tracks and put down my luggage slowly. Taking a deep breath I tried to calm myself despite the events of the last fifteen minutes. I slowly turned to see Tony across the room at the bottom of the stairs. His posture was regretful, remorseful, and defeated, and his eyes remained on me. I stared straight back into his eyes, the distance between us becoming overwhelming. Those eyes that once held the adoration and affection were now swimming with tears.

Slowly I raised my right hand over my left, his eyes following my movement. Tugging and twisting slightly I removed the jewelry I had sworn to wear till death do us part. With both rings in my right hand I gripped them, feeling the cool metal and smooth stones cut into my hand. I knew at that moment that they would never return to their once rightful place. With out dropping my gaze at him I released them. They clinked loudly against the marble becoming the only sound in the room apart from the ragged breaths coming from Tony. His eyes fell to the floor and then back to my eyes. Tears were now evidently falling from his eyes as he opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Words escaped me as well as I tried to think of some words of parting. But when nothing came to mind I settled for shaking my head at him. Picking up my bags I turned once again I continued to step towards the front door and closer to freedom from this nightmare.

"I'm sorry," his voice was rough and broken. Without turning around this time I replied, "Goodbye" in the calmest voice that I could muster.

Stepping out into the night I could still feel the heat from the Malibu sun that had long since set. Without looking back I walked down the driveway to my vintage GTO Mustang, his anniversary gift to me for our one year anniversary. It had only been a few months since we had celebrated being together for 365 days. It had only taken him that long to break the most important vow. Fidelity. Putting my suitcases in the back seat I got in the drivers seat only to look into the rearview mirror to gaze back at the mansion. My mother always told me to never look back because it was bad luck. But where was the fear in that? How could it get any worse?

Replaying the scene in my head the images all came flashing back. I came home early from SI to surprise Tony with a trip to Venice to get away for a second honeymoon. I had the plane waiting and our bags already packed. All I needed was Tony. I should've noticed something was off when Jarvis failed to greet me on arrival as per usual. I should've noticed things were wrong when I didn't feel the floor tremor from Tony's obnoxiously loud music in the workshop. I shouldn't have missed the lingering smell of scotch and cheap perfume, but I did. It was only when I heard moans coming from _our_ bedroom that I noticed something was definitely very wrong. With the courage of lion in my heart I marched up the steps and pushed the door of our room open to find a scene straight from my worst nightmares.

On _our_ bed Tony was lying naked on his back while an obviously fake blonde was straddling him. Her clothes as well as his were strewn around the room what must have been total frenzy. Their frantic kissing and pawing at each other turned my stomach, but no tears came to my eyes however. No heart shattering feelings. No feelings of anything except shame. Shame on myself for really thinking that a man like him could really change. Shame on myself for thinking that I would be enough for him. Shame on myself for believing him when he said "I do." My presence in the room had still gone unnoticed by the two who were no engaged in more intimate relations. That was until I slammed the door of our room closed with all of my strength.

In fifteen minutes everything changed. Still staring at the mansion in the rear view mirror I dragged my eyes away to look at something else. The movement on the side mirror showed that Tony was now cautiously approaching the window. The car remained in park, poised to go. My foot rested on the gas, but I found no will to stomp on it, to get away from him. The window was down as Tony put his hands on the door and crouched down to be eye level with me. Holding up his hand I saw on his pinkie were my two rings. His eyes were red and bloodshot. I knew what he was asking. I almost felt sorry for him. _Almost. _

Throwing the car into drive I sped off down the rest of the driveway to see Tony fall backward from the force of the card. Turning onto the PCH I knew where I was going to. I wasn't running away from him, I was leaving him behind. Pulling onto the tarmac I greeted the pilot and told him that, "No we weren't waiting for Mr. Stark." Within twenty minutes we were in the air and I was making arrangements with my attorney, Ira Stern, the toughest divorce attorney in California. She promised to have the papers drawn up tonight and sent to Tony tonight. I was glad for once that money could get me what I needed the most. I was only thankful that we didn't have any children that would get caught in the middle of this mess. Putting my lap top down and turning off my Blackberry I nestled into the white leather lounge chair and quickly feel asleep.

The captain's voice crackled over the speak system hours later alerting the crew and I that they were getting ready for the descent into Venice. As the plane slowed to a stop the flight attendants lowered the flight of stairs. Standing at the top of the stairs I gazed over to see the sun rising over the Mediterranean I realized that this wasn't the end; this was the dawn of a new day and the beginning of a new life for me. A life without Tony Stark. And for the first time in years the thought of his absence in my life no longer scared me.


End file.
